


You Shouldn't Take Pictures

by Zanrok



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanrok/pseuds/Zanrok
Summary: A silly little Fluffy tale about a Bunny and a Fox cop out about doing their job. Sometimes its exciting, sometimes its boring, sometimes when its boring you tell jokes and share pictures... sometimes you forget what pictures are still lurking about on your phone... and sometimes there's just no unseeing what you saw. Sometimes it also takes something eventful to clue you into something that should have been obvious.





	You Shouldn't Take Pictures

Notes By Zanrok: I, by my grumpy grouchy grinchy coffee addicted honor and sworn oath do not write oneshots! Thus this work can not be mine! I was just um... asked anonymously by a trusted um... anonymous person... thing... creator... something-or-other (also possibly coffee addicted and afflicted with a terrible curse of too many fluffy thoughts hopping around their/its brain) to post this story. There may or may not have also been pressure (or blackmail) by other members of my Fluffoholics Anonymous support group to post this hidden story. Regardless, my honor is intact. Also other members of Fluffoholics Anonymous, please be assured that this short story is already pretty much done and won't turn into something like say some-sort-of-not-so-little-as-it-turns-out Conspiracy. As for when the rest of this will be posted,  ** _I_**  don't know, ask the guy who wrote it *snerk* if you can find him/it/whatever... Hopefully the rest of this story's 4 missing pieces (that it was broken into so as not to be a single story... just in case) will be found and posted when the next 4 updates to OA happen. 

* * *

.

* * *

You Shouldn't Take Pictures

(Short Story -Part 1/5)

.

Written By:

Z 0 0 -A W H -N A E -R S R -O 0 E -K 0 !

.

Disclaimer:

We all know Disney made and owns Zootopia

(It's why we love them)

and if you don't,

how the hell did you get here?

* * *

A/N

Godsdamned plot bunnys! *Mumbling and grumbling* Be gone! Be GONE, Curse you, you infectious little demons. Leave my poor brain alone and take all your damned funnys away with you! I have enough on my plate already!

* * *

** Tuesday 3:24pm Speed Trap in Rainforest District. **

Nick holding his phone over so Judy can see.

"I'm telling ya, *snicker* you  _soo_  should have come to little Judy's half-year birthday party! It was a blast *snicker* you should have  _seen_  Koslov playing croquet with them on that rodent sized field!" Nick flicked his claw through the next series of pictures, "Who knew polar bears could be so  _dainty_!" Nick nearly fell over trying not to laugh, then flickered though more pictures, some with fru fru, some with little Judy, most of a polar bear stooped nearly double holding a  _tiny_  croquet mallet with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"I told you already, I  _couldn't_  make it," Judy said rolling her eyes again, though she was smiling, "Dad broke his leg on the farm and had to got to the hospital. When they put him on some pain killers to set the bone, he started tearing up and going on and on about how he wanted to see all his children one last time before he died-"

"From a broken leg?" Nick interjected flipping to the next picture and snickering again.

"My dad plus  _Painkillers_  Nick, what do you think?" Judy rolled her eyes  _again._  "You saw him at the carrot day festival when he had too much moonshine."

Nick broke out in a fit of snickers at that.

"Okay, ya. I can see that now."

"Anyway- wait," Judy turned serious for a moment, "annnnd, nope. 39 mph he's under" Judy said watching the dash mounted speed gun as a car zipped by, "Anyway as I was saying, it was the only way to get him to stop crying, plus my mother pulled the guilt card claiming they hadn't seen me in forever."

"The carrot day festival was last month!"

"Have you  _met_  my parents Nick? Even Fru Fru understood." Judy asked looking at him sternly and he gave her an apologetic smirk.

"Okay, point to you, Carrots." His smirk intensified, "Did your dad try to set you up on another blind date?"

Judy flushed slightly.

"Did the sun rise today?" She asked crossing her arms, before uncrossing them so she could shove the fox next to her as his smirk only continued to intensify. "Oh shut it you, I told him flat out not to even try. I'll start dating someone when I want to start dating and not a moment before!" Judy sniffed.

"So not that I'm being paid by your parents to snoop in on your *cough*  _nonexistent_ lovelife or anything," Nick's smirk was already rebounding, "but  _when_  might you 'want' to start-  _offfft_." The rest of his sentence didn't make it out as she gave him another shove.

Nick's smirk had retreated but was still hovering around in the corners of his grin just waiting to pop out again, so Judy focused back on the pictures on his phone.

"At least it seems you had a good time,  _Ohhhhh!_ " Judy cooed in a very female way as she flicked to the next picture, one of a hesitant looking fox carefully holding a very tiny bundle in his crossed arms. "Oh that is  _sooooooooo_   **cute!** Look at you and little Judy!"

She snatched the phone out of his paw to protest from Nick and started flicking though more pictures of Nick and little Judy.

"O M G. Nick why didn't you send these to me! These are adorable! Look, little Judy seems to like her uncle Nick so much!" Judy continued to gush, stopping for one moment on a picture of the tiny baby shrew, paws outstretched, playing with the tip of Nick's tail.

"Hey!" Nick grabbed for the phone but missed as Judy held it out of his reach still flipping through pictures, "You're not supposed to see those! I told Koslov not to take any damn pictures!"

"But Nick!" Judy was now the one smirking even as she started giggling, flipping through the pictures of a certain badass reformed street hustler fox turned cute mushpile from one tiny baby shrew, "These… these are just soooo…"

"Don't you say it!" Nick shouted, lounging towards her and the phone, though his seatbelt was stopping him just short of reclaiming the device.

"Don't you  _Dare_  say what you're going to say!" Nick shouted desperately as if he was in mortal danger.

" _CCCCcuuuuuuutttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ " Judy let out in a long giggle and Nick collapsed face down on the center console, short triangular ears splayed out like she's shot him dead.

Judy continued to flip through the pictures, Nick groaning and moaning with each of her giggles and coos.

She flipped to the next picture, though this one wasn't one of the party, instead it showed a scene she would likely never forget. One of a certain Oasis with very… lax… rules on required clothing…

Her ears shot up as she saw the picture.

Nick, Finnick, Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas, and Wolford all leaning over to the end of a short table next to a pool with cards and chips on it, clinking beers as Wolford's arm reached out taking the group selfie. The group that was  _entirely_  in the buff…

A bit of heat rolled up Judy's ears.

She flipped to the next picture.

Finnick smoking a cigar that seemed far too large for the fennec fox as he smirked and racked in chips. Manchas and Otterton laughing as Wolford lay across the table paws out, almost crying, as he seemed to try beckoning the pile of chips back toward his end of the table.

Flip.

The big pile of chips now at Nick's end of the table, Finick glaring and Nick standing on the table doing a football victory dance… in the nude…

in the dead center of the photo…

with full frontal…

The inside of Judy's ears turned a much deeper shade of pink and her cheeks started to burn as she  _stared_  at the picture…

Slowly… ever so slowly… she finally flicked to the next one.

Nick still dancing, doing the moonwalk now, tail swishing behind him in a manner no bunny would  _ever_  be able to manage…

Judy was staring so much at that russet tail that she didn't even see Finnick starting to step up onto the table in the picture.

Cheeks now seeming on fire Judy finally flicked to the next picture.

Finnick on the table arms outstretched like he'd pushed something and a splash in mid-air from the pool next to them with the remnants of a fluffy red tail and a very nice rear still visible above the water, Wolford on the ground holding his stomach laughing.

Judy's paw made it to her mouth in time to mostly stifle the 'Ohh!' and accompanying giggle as her cheeks went well past any light flushing and well into blushing territory.

Flick.

Nick standing in the shallow edge of the pool as Finnick gave him the finger, posed in an absurdly casual way with a 'I give no foxes' smirk still on his muzzle…

just standing there…

with his wet fur slicked to his sleek frame, every muscle showing…

very nicely defined muscles and abs he'd picked up at the academy softened just perfectly by that long wet winter russet and cream fur…

fur that almost gleamed in the stillness of the picture as water droplets fell down his frame, frozen in mid fall from his elbows and muzzle and that stupidly some-how-still-fluffy-looking-even-while-wet ruff, pattering down off that bit of chest fur, down those cream covered abs, down to splash back into the water that was  _just_  below his waist hiding his thighs…

Judy's eyes seemed to get stuck at a point just above the water level in the picture and she bit down on her paw a little bit harder, like some naughty teenager looking at something on the internet for the first time that they  _know_  they probably shouldn't be looking at but just  _couldn't_ resist checking out either…

She stared, not even noticing the beeping sound from the dash.

Nick's ear swiveled toward the sound, then his head popped up following.

"wait one- annnnnnnnnnd… No, not even  _close_. 32 mph. Must be someone's grandmother in that car."

Judy just continued to stare.

Nick looked over, confused from the lack of response from his partner.

"Carrots, whats up? You can't be that engrossed in those stupid party pict-" Nick's sentenced turned into a highpitched and very  _un_ foxy distressed noise as he saw the picture displayed on his phone.

"Give that back! Give that Back! Don't go looking at those!" Nick squawked frantically slipping past his seatbelt as he dove across the police cruiser at Judy.

"whaaa? Wait! Hey!" Judy finally snapped out of her stare just a bit too late as fox, (clothed fox some part of her mind noted) crashed into her and there was a brief struggle as she belatedly tried to keep the phone out of his reach.

"I was just looking-"

"You're  _Not_  supposed to be  _Looking_! Not at  ** _THAT!_** "

"But, then why is it on-"

Nick finally got hold of his phone and then scampered back over to his side of the car like a fleeing crook, device clutched in both paws and as far from her as possible, his fur puffed out, his eyes wide, and his cheeks and ears a bright rosy red that burned through even his russet coat.

"What happens at  _Pokernight_   _stays_  at pokernight!" Nick squealed, fur puffing again.

Judy couldn't help herself as she watched Nick. She bit down on her paw again trying not to… but a giggle escaped.

"Then you shouldn't have taken pictures of it…" She managed to say between another giggle and Nick flushed furiously again.

"Is that what you guys  _always_  do on poker night?" she continued, feeling just the slightest bit bad as she did, but absolutely  ** _loving_**  the effect it was having on her oh so suave partner.

She giggled again "Just…  _hang_  around as you play a few rounds of cards," another giggle as Nick's flush worsened, "maybe… enjoy the warm  _breeze_  and drink a few brewskies?"

Judy felt like she might naw through her paw as she tried to hold herself together while her fox spluttered ineffectually in a quickly devolving puddle of puffy fluffy winter fur and ever so deliciously  ** _cute_** embarrassment.

The dash started beeping again, and Nick glanced at it as if hoping that something, anything might come and save him before Judy could say anything else.

" ** _41!_** " Nick shouted like a mammal that had just been saved from the world's most horrifying fate.

" _That's over!_  That's over!" he flipped on the lights and siren switches, snatching out his sunglasses and flipping them open, then on to cover his eyes, though he  _still_ wasn't looking in her direction.

"Nick that's just one measly…"

"The laws the law Butterfluff! You taught me that! Now kick this horse!" Nick near shouted adjusting his buckle like they were about to go into a high-speed chase.

Judy, still giggling and now gnawing on her lip to try and keep them in, decided to let her fox off the hook before he died of acute-overcuteness and pulling the cruiser out of park.

"Fine Nick, but we're just giving them a warning, got it?"

"Whatever you say Officer Fluff!" Nick bellowed still  _way_  too enthusiastically and even saluted her.

Judy just rolled her eyes, pulling out and up behind the other vehicle.

* * *

Written By:

Z 0 0

A W H

N A E

R S R

O 0 E

K 0 !


End file.
